Many existing word-forming games use game pieces or letter tiles with one letter imprinted on them. Players randomly select letters from a pool of letters and place them on a board to create words. The players play against one another and they have to pick up lots of letters to be able to create words. They also need a board to align the letters of each word they created with their letters.
Other games are based on the use of pre-made words to create sentences, expressions or small texts. This sort of game does not allow players to practice writing new words or expressions since they are already provided for them.